Madness Eternal
by 1sirus2
Summary: Our Soul Eater friends find themselves in many different realms. This time they must help the warriors of the clans kill their first Kishin.


This is my newest story, the first in this new series. It will be soul eater crossed with other stories, sorry for the short chapter here, they'll be longer usually. Tell me how you like it.

Stein sat in the chair against the table in the Death Room. The Reaper was adjacent to him with Spirit on his right and Azusa to his left. A full cup of tea was in front of him but he was occupied on the conversation.

"And I believe that these special wave-lengths are the consequence of Asura's prolonged exposure to the earth. The wave-lengths practically radiate madness after all." The reaper was explaining about mysterious wave-lengths afflicting select people. It would seem that they were residue madness.

Stein had a different idea, "With due respect, I believe these lengths are something else. They aren't Asura's for sure, but they are Kishin. As we all know there was only one Kishin. But I believe in his slumber Asura learned how to communicate with other Kishin." The others were contemplating his words.

It was Spirit who said, "What other Kishin?" For a death scythe he was bliss.

Stein answered him, "Madness is an essential part of life. Like trees to oxygen, a Kishin is to madness. It could be said every instance of life needs a Kishin to function normally. With the death of our Kishin a portal of sorts could've been opened to another realm with the help of Asura's communication." He looked to death for input.

The reaper sighed, "Stein is very true, that could be a possibility, it's happened once already."

Azusa spoke up now, "So Kishin from other realms are venturing into our realm to aid Asura?"

Spirit seemed to know what was happening now, "No, their wave-lengths are venturing into our realm to try to consume our minds."

Stein nodded, "Exactly, that's why we have to neutralize those wave-lengths. Unfortunately, the portal are made of those Kishins' madness, so we must venture into those realms and consume their Kishin's soul." He went silent after that.

The reaper spoke up again, " Yes, and it will be difficult. These Kishin will know nothing of meisters, so they will be the most powerful they can get. They'll also likely have many Kishineggs serving them. Those will need to be eliminated as well, they will become Kishin in their master's absence. So I must say, this will present a great training opportunity for the young meisters, and we can extend the reaches of pure order." He seemed to be getting ahead of himself.

Spirit spoke up, "You mean to task our star students don't you?" He was obviously speaking of the seven students who'd managed to kill the Kishin. One of which was Spirit's own daughter, another was Death's son.

Stein nodded, "Young Soul is certainly willing now he's a death scythe. His friends are three-stars too, so it won't be difficult to find willing students. Death, I believe you know what must be done." He looked at the reaper.

The grim reaper stood up and said, "Yes, though I won't like it." He walked over to his mirror and placed one hand on it, and instantly it glowed bright white. A second later all four felt the strength of the madness waves from other realms. It was almost unbearable, and stein was reasonably uncomfortable.

Spirit shook his head, "This is terrible, those waves are the kind that a Kishin develops after being rampant for so long, maybe years. Those kids will have a tough time for sure." He was wondering if the students could handle something like this.

Azusa nodded and Stein stood up, "Yes, they might not survive, they should be supervised by at least one staff member." Said Stein as he played with the large screw in his head.

All three of the others nodded and Death said, "Alright, meeting adjourned, I'll prepare."

With that the death scythe and stein departed, leaving Spirit with his supernatural meister.

Death sighed and said to his friend and partner, "Our children are certainly in for a surprise, this realm I see here is much different from ours."

All Spirit could do was nod.

In a very dark room miles away sat four people, all looking devious. Two of them were witches, one was a tall and muscular man. They all listened to one woman.

This woman was the newly revived Medusa, who had instilled her soul into a magical snake amulet, which was around her neck. She now occupied the body of a younger woman, probably around twenty.

She spoke, "So we can produce our own portal and reign in these other realms. We could manipulate their Kishin to serve us, and I'll capture their madness to overthrow lord death." She was describing her plan on how to use the portals for her plans.

Free was looking confused, "So, what do I do?" He hadn't been following at all.

Eruka sighed, "You go in and kill those who oppose us, as usual." The frog witch often got annoyed with the werewolf.

Medusa laughed, "And after we control the Kishin, we control madness."

The other three simply stared at Medusa as she laughed heartily.

Meanwhile in another realm

Fireheart stood at the head of Thunderclan, under highrock. Bluestar was in her den as usual, unable to address her clan. He looked at his clan, as deputy now.

With the recent departure of Tigerclaw he had been made deputy, but it wasn't easy. Already he found it tough. But now he just watched his clan with their daily business. But he noticed Yellowfang approach him.

When she reached him the old cat rasped, "Fireheart, I've felt something weird. An aura of rage, almost palpable, has assailed me. It wasn't starclan for sure, it was different. We need to watch out."

He had never seen the medicine cat with such anxiousness in her eyes, so he said, "Then we wait for starclan to explain." Almost as soon as he said it he was in a black area. It was square, with flat planes making it solid. As he wondered a she-cat came to him.

It was the old medicine cat Spottedleaf, who said, "Fireheart, you are undoubtedly about to lead your clan through their toughest journey ever. As we speak, the fabric of our realm is opening. A very dark presence is summoning its followers from time itself. Cats who aren't supposed to be born yet, are being summoned along with long dead cats to aid their future master in his terrible goal. But you are not without help, several entities from a different realm are on their way to aid as we speak. They will be the strangest beings you've ever met. Although they'll look like cats they are not. They posses powers even we do not. Aid them to aid you, you'll know them when they come to you."

Fireheart was appalled, "What? Why aren't you telling Bluestar?" He was only deputy.

She shook her head, "These enemies play with time as if its prey. So we must as well. You are supposed to deal with these cats in their own separate times. But now, you must do it sooner, and all at once. Prophecy and tradition are ruined now." She seemed sad.

Fireheart still had no idea what was happening but nodded solemnly, "I will guide Thinderclan through this time then." With that he came Bach to reality to see Yellowfang stare at him.

He growled, "Collect the clan, I have a message."


End file.
